wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin
Calvin is a character in the Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Calvin is described as having a "big round face" in "Calvin." In "Calvin's Big Decision," it's revealed that Calvin wears long pants, as he needs to pull up his left pant leg to show his ankle, and as of his birthday, he has a permanent tattoo of a potato just above his left ankle, despite being between seven and twelve. Personality Calvin appears to be a student who mostly works alongside others, as shown in "Bebe" when he serves as Bebe's art partner, and "Calvin's Big Decision," where upon having difficulty deciding what his tattoo should be, he questions the rest of the students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Since Calvin has only been a major character in two chapters of the main book series, oftentimes he can be a difficult character to judge on his own merits, as his roles primarily do show him playing off of others. Calvin's personality seems to be fairly straightforward, typically taking things at face value. He presumes that drawing more pictures means he's making more art, and presumes he isn't a very good artist because of that, often helping Bebe instead. He claims the capital of England is "E" in "The Mean Mrs. Jewls" and gets a tattoo of a potato, simply because he likes the way they taste rather than observing how well the tattoo may be observed by others. Calvin may be experienced at helping others, as he often takes the role of Bebe's art assistant and does the best he can at helping Mrs. Jewls deliver a note to Miss Zarves in "Calvin." While Calvin understands there is no nineteenth story, and henceforth no Miss Zarves, he works his best to deliver the note to her, showing that even if he doesn't understand an assigned task fully, he'll still attempt to accomplish it. Relationships Bebe Gunn Calvin's best and only known friend is Bebe Gunn, as seen many times throughout the series. They are first seen interracting in "Bebe," where Calvin helps out Bebe by serving as her art partner. In return for this help, Bebe draws five or six airplanes for him, and Calvin apparently thinks Bebe's art looks good. In "Bebe's Baby Brother," Calvin checks if Bebe is okay after noticing she's missing her homework, and Bebe is proud to show him her good grade when she gets an A+. In "Music," the two work together to play the cymbals, and in "Calvin's Big Decision," Bebe tries to help Calvin decide what his tattoo will be, and is unwilling to admit that she thinks the potato tattoo is a dumb idea, even stating that it's a better potato than she could draw. When the school closes for 243 days, Bebe and Calvin are estatic to see each other once again, and crash into one another from opposite sides of the playground. Calvin and Bebe seem to be extremely good friends, only having a negative interaction in "Stupid" after Miss Wendy Nogard brings out the worst in both of them to make them hate each other. However, in "The Little Stranger" it is mentioned that "all the hate flew out the window," so it's likely their friendship was mended after this. Mrs. Jewls It's likely that Calvin enjoys Mrs. Jewls's presence, as in "Pet Day," it's revealed he has named his pet cat after her. Calvin assists Mrs. Jewls in delivering a note to Miss Zarves in "Calvin," even though he understands very well that the nineteenth story doesn't exist, and is ultimately baffled by the question. Mrs. Jewls calls Calvin "responsible" at the end of the chapter and hands him a Tootsie Roll Pop as a reward. In "Calvin's Big Decision," Mrs. Jewls doesn't directly insult Calvin's potato tattoo, even if she doesn't like it, and refers to his father as "very wise." Appearances For a list of every chapter Calvin appears in, see here. Trivia *He is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, D.J., Dameon, Deedee, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. *He likes potatoes, as shown in "Calvin's Big Decision," and peanuts, as shown in "Mrs. Jewls." It is possible he doesn't like bananas, as he refuses Mrs. Jewls's offer in "Mrs. Jewls." *In the 1985 illustration for "Mrs. Gorf," Calvin is depicted with six fingers on his right hand. Gallery See a gallery for Calvin here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content